gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahad
Sahad is a minor character from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales. Meeting Quill Collins two years before she was assigned to the Equilibrium, he was a soldier of an unnamed militant faction in Africa, where Quill was sent as part of a suppression force by the United Nationalities of Oceania. Personality Sahad is a kindly individual whose strength of will didn't reflect on his desire for peace and a happy life. Joining a militant faction as a means of substituting for his brother, Sahad is a man that is willing to go to great lengths for his family. Even though Quill was an enemy, he took good care of her until her fever disappeared, and told her that the 'true soldiers' required to fight in the war now aren't them, but merely the mobile suits they use, and that outside of that they are merely people, hoping for different things. Admitting to being a person that likes to live in the past, he told Quill that she reminded him of an old female friend that used to live with him back in his home town, and how they wished to marry each other one day. History Sahad only appears in Part I as part of Quill's story, being told to Murray Kaido. Two years before she was assigned to Equilibrium, she was once sent to Africa, and on most days she would launch as part of a squadron combating militant guerrilla forces. In one skirmish, she found herself engaging in close-quarters mobile suit combat with an SDDS-MS56A Corona Artillery Type, which she was supposed to ambush. She succeeded in disabling it, but ultimately at the cost of her own mobile suit's functionality. In the end, both mobile suits tumbled into a chasm at the foot of a mountain. Quill sustained injuries from the battle and the fall afterwards, and was only awake long enough to see the enemy pilot unlock her hatch by force, before she fell unconscious. When she awoke, Quill found herself lying by a small bonfire, and the man that lit it. At first fearful and shocked, she then realized someone had tended to her head and body injuries, and that a fever was making it hard for her to remain sitting up any longer. The man reassured her of her safety, and proceeded to give her some water, before she fell asleep again. The man introduced himself as Sahad when she woke up the next day, and they began to talk on different things. Over the next three days, as they continued to wait for their respective allies to find them, Sahad and Quill had come to trust each other like friends. In one incident, Quill killed a snake that crept up to Sahad and almost bit him. Quill, who's never before talked to or even seen an enemy pilot, was changed by this meeting. She came to realize that "enemy" was just an illusion, and this impact stayed with her long after they were finally rescued, days later. It was the local government forces, and Quill was willing to stand in front of trained rifles to ensure that Sahad was not harmed. He thanked her, and told her that it was going to be all right before being taken away. Quill then tells Murray that while mobile suits were another line of weapons for war, there was a very good reason they were named 'suits', and that maybe clouds did have silver linings after all. People still couldn't see each other while they struggled, now veiled by metal rather than the more dangerous urgency between life-and-death, but they're inching ever closer, now with man-like machines that protect the true soul within. Maybe when they could finally do, she said, there'll be no need to kill on sight, or to kill at all. She has settled for the latter, ever since that day. She still continued to pray, and hope that Sahad has found his happiness. Part III In Part III, during the final confrontation between the combined forces of the OSDC's 6th Space Military Fleet and the two Earth Federation ships, the Equilibrium and the Zeitgeist, and Saddan Jericho's extremist faction, a man is seen watching the coverage of the ensuing conflict on television. That man turns out to be Sahad, now married to a woman (who is implied to be the female friend he mentioned much earlier) and with two children.